


Ад пуст

by MrNevermore



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrNevermore/pseuds/MrNevermore
Summary: Тысячелетиями Зверь держал в страхе три обитаемых мира: сжигал жителей, разрушал города, обращал континенты в груды пепла. Двадцать один год назад семеро отчаянных людей уничтожили его. Смерть чудовища не принесла ни процветания, ни порядка, ни спокойствия, но пробудила более ужасных и непредсказуемых существ. Ад пуст, а вырвавшие из него демоны жаждут крови.





	1. Пролог

Бог умирает.

Наверное, так люди с Земли, попавшие в семёрку сильнейших, мысленно назвали происходящее сейчас. Перед ними, под чёрными дымящимися дулами семи крупнокалиберных пистолетов стояло раненное существо. Оно утратило человеческий облик тысячелетия назад. Выжгло в себе человека. У него не было кожи, не было радужки глаз, не было волос. Всё его тело состояло из раскалённой добела магмы, приобретшей форму человеческого тела, и пламени звёзд, вечно сияющим в его сердце. Зверь. Тысячи лет он в гневе жёг этот несчастный мир, тысячи лет не позволял людям проникнуть в недра погибшей планеты, тысячи лет обращал всё живое в прах. И сейчас он ранен. Придерживает рану, из которой брызжет лава.

Находиться рядом с ним было невыносимо. Стоило подойти слишком близко, как одежда занималась пламенем от искажённого жаром воздуха. Пот застилал глаза, крупные его капли стекали по спине, мокрые волосы прилипали ко лбу, мгновенно высыхали от жара Зверя и болезненно обжигали кожу. В закрытом помещении, в этих древних каменных руинах, покрытых неизученными символами и занявшимся пламенем мхом, воздуха оставалось всё меньше. Зверь жёг даже то, что не должно было гореть — булыжники, воду, воздух.

— Мы можем продолжить сражаться, — дерзко хмыкнул Звездочёт, резким движением крутанув барабан револьвера. В пламени Зверя оружие, нанесшее ему смертельную рану, сверкало, точно маленькая звёздочка, поместившаяся в руке человека. — А можем снять маски и залатать твою пробоину. Ну? Поступишь разумно, Зверь?

Всеми силами Звездочёт старался не подать вида, как сильно он изнурён, как ноет от боли его обожжённое тело, как тяжело ему дышать. Он хотел вызвать в Звере тот страх, который Зверь вселил во все живые души вместе с ужасом перед своим яростным пламенем. Но даже будучи тяжело раненным, Зверь смотрел на Звездочёта прямо, ухмылялся своей ярко-красной пастью, весело щурил горящие белым огнём глаза. 

— Сдаться людям? — Зверь громко хохотнул. Его голос раздвоился и звучал оглушительно громко в жарких, полных смога и копоти каменных стенах древних руин. — У меня есть предложение получше.

Звездочёт услышал, как его люди предостерегающе взвели курки. Кобра, Доктор, Снайпер, Жрица, Валет и Тень. У них не осталось сил держать в руках тяжёлое оружие, они задыхались и больше были не способны творить чудеса. Но каждого из них питала ярость. Каждый ходил с рваной раной в сердце, каждый видел, как их друзья, близкие и родные, попав под атаку Зверя, за одно краткое мгновение обращались в искры. Кто пустит пулю первым? Доктор. В ней не осталось ни жалости, ни сомнений, ни страха за чью-то жизнь, лишь месть и неутолимая жажда крови.

— Тихо, Зверь, — с ухмылкой проговорил Снайпер. Самый молодой и самый вспыльчивый из семёрки. Наверное, слишком молодой для тех ужасов, которые ему довелось пережить. Он мало чего боялся, потому что ещё не знал, насколько страшно умирать, он первым рвался в бой, чтобы доказать своему невидимому, полному ненависти прошлому, что он хоть на что-то годен. И в итоге от непрекращающихся смертей и поражений он превратился в тугой комок нервов. Звездочёт боялся, что Снайпер может дёрнуться и пулей пробить Зверю голову, не дав тому договорить, но, к счастью, он ещё держался. — Без резких движений.

— И это мне говорит человек, — Зверь сплюнул каплю ярко-красной, дымящейся лавы. — Жалкое зрелище…

— Ты и сам человек! — резко вставила слово Кобра. Её голос дрожал от нервов, ужаса и боли. Зверь одним взмахом руки лишил её двадцати граммов плоти в животе. Его магма не только ранила девушку, но и прижгла рану, не позволяя ей истечь кровью. От Кобры исходил дух жареного мяса, от которого ей самой становилось дурно. — Ты не бог, не полубог и не ис! Ты ничтожество!

— Хех-хех, — смех Зверя звучал слабо, сияние вечной силы меркло в белых от ярости глазах.

— Что за сделку ты предлагаешь? — выдохнул в густой от копоти воздух Звездочёт.

— Звездочёт! — резко зашипел на него Тень. — Даже не думай!

В ответ Звездочёт лишь поднял вверх раскрытую ладонь, жестом приказав своим людям опустить оружие. Жаркий воздух обжёг тыльную сторону ладони от такого простого движения. Звездочёт знал, что Тень его не послушает. Затылком чувствовал его осуждающий взгляд, ощущал, как раздражённую липкую от пота кожу неприятно покалывает от вызванных им мурашек. Тень был молодым человеком, пришедшим с Земли, всегда осторожным, сосредоточенным и правильным до зубовного скрежета. К счастью, Звездочёт был другого сорта. Ему, несмотря на изнурение и усталость, было любопытно узнать, какими благами соблазнит его Зверь — существо, которое ненавидели два обитаемых мира, и труп которого мечтали растерзать.

— Я слушаю, Зверь.

— Вы убираетесь отсюда, — прорычал он раздвоенным голосом, стискивая зубы от слабости и боли. Он тоже страдал, ему тоже было страшно умирать, и от осознания этого Звездочёт почувствовал мрачное торжество на дне своего истлевшего сердца. — И никто не пострадает. На Авише воцарится привычный порядок вещей. Люди пытаются проникнуть в его глубины, я убиваю их…

— Что будет, если я откажусь? — со слабой ухмылкой спросил Звездочёт. — Мы простреливаем твою башку, а телом отапливаем замёрзшие территории на Сирисо.

— О, я скажу тебе, что будет, — с инфернальным торжеством прорычал Зверь. — Все, кого я убил, все, кого ты уничтожил на пути ко мне, вернутся сильнее, яростнее и отвратительнее, чем были прежде. Всё, чего ты боишься, воплотится в жизнь. Один из вас пропадёт в Авише, второй сдохнет от рук товарища, а третьего будут бояться сильнее меня. И никого рядом с тобой, — он ослепил Звездочёта вспыхнувшим пламенем в своих глазах. — Моя смерть возродит богов. Больше для них не будет препятствий. Они вернутся, полные ненависти и страха ко мне, захотят моей смерти, станут карой для четвёртого, пятого и шестого. А я возрожусь в твоём ребёнке.

Звездочёт слушал, не перебивая, медленно водя пальцами по горячему барабану своего револьвера, гадая, какая же пуля выстрелит. Зверь ослаб. Вложив всю свою ярость в последние слова, он осел по стене на пол, зажимая рукой кровоточащую магмой рану, кашляя пеплом, искрами и языками пламени.

— Ну? Чего же ты ждёшь, человек? — он ядовито ухмыльнулся, собирая силы в свободной руке. — Мне подтолкнуть тебя к действию?!

Звездочёт мгновенно среагировал. Он выстрелил, не целясь. Сверкающая серебром пуля пробила твёрдые кости черепа Зверя, застряла в горящей голове и взорвалась с влажным хрустом, превратившись в миниатюрную копию ледяной планеты. Звездочёт, ненадолго ощутив исходящий от неё холод, был благодарен судьбе за то, что выпала именно эта пуля. Лицо Зверя так и не поменяло выражения даже в момент смерти. Искажённое от ярости, ненависти ко всему живому, со страшными белыми глазами. Это голова раскололась на две равные части, почернела и окаменела, превратившись из накалённой магмы в твёрдый холодный обсидиан.

Но, несмотря на свою скорость, Звездочёт выстрелил слишком поздно. За его спиной раздался душераздирающий, полный боли вопль. Душный смрад наполнился новыми запахами горящих волос и жареного мяса. Снайпер, бросив пистолет, схватившись за раненное лицо, свалился на грязный от копоти пол, вопя от боли, и его крик эхом отражался от многовековых каменных стен.

— Мой глаз! — в голосе Снайпера слышались ужас, бессильная ярость и слёзы боли. — Глаз!

— Не трогай! — приказала Доктор, пытаясь его перекричать. — Тень, Валет, держите его руки!

Тень не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места. Валет был гораздо старше его, побывал во многих сражениях и видел немало ужасных ранений, и потому отреагировал на приказ Доктора быстро, разжав руки Снайпера, с силой придавив их к чёрному от сажи каменному полу. Снайпер, зажмурив единственный целый глаз, вырывался, шипел от боли, даже пнул Доктора в колено. Она не обратила на это внимания. Это нормальная реакция человека на боль — пытаться защитить себя.

— Сила такое не восстановит, — тихо проговорила Доктор.

Она со знанием дела оторвала лоскут от своей белой рубашки и своими силами создала по всей его длине чистый, прозрачный снег. Снежинки растаяли от горячего воздуха, и Доктор наложила мокрую повязку на обожжённое лицо. Валет отпустил руки Снайпера, который, зашипев, схватился за повязку и выжал всю воду на свой ожог, слабо застонав. Боль наполняла всё его существо, она была пульсирующей красной планетой, полной огня, яда и жара, накалявшей череп Снайпера и вращающейся в левой глазнице.

— П… рости, — проговорил Тень, сжав рукой нижнюю часть лица. Он был бледен, его шатало и казалось, его вот-вот вырвет. Он не привык смотреть на то, к чему привыкли остальные и чего уже перестали бояться. Всего секунду Тень видел, как по красной, кровоточащей щеке Снайпера стекает полупрозрачная жижа, в которой на него осуждающе смотрела мутная чёрная точка в обрамлении голубой радужки.

— Ему нужна помощь, — проговорила Доктор. — Срочно!

Звездочёт вздрогнул, придя в чувства от резкого голоса Доктора. Белая повязка, которую Снайпер прижимал к своему лицу, насквозь пропиталась кровью, его чистая кожаная одежда перепачкалась в пыли, саже и землистой грязи пола. Он шипел, стонал и даже не старался держаться, слёзы боли предательски текли по его чёрной кожаной маске, по грязному лицу. Звездочёт коснулся пальцами виска, активируя вживлённые в тело миниатюрные ДНК-машины.

Мгновение, и мир округ семи людей рассыпался мелкими пикселями, превратившись в здание с белыми стенами, белыми полами и белыми андроидами, выполняющих работу медсестёр. Их неживые глаза тщательно просканировали семерых людей, обнаруживая многочисленные ожоги и глубокие ранения. Снайперу они велели не двигаться своими приятными, похожими на человеческие, голосами. Снайпер, стиснув зубы, трижды проклял их, едва не теряя сознание от усталости и боли. Андроиды аккуратно опустили его на носилки, подняли сильными неживыми руками и осторожно отнесли в кабинет. Машины стали умнее и осторожнее в обращении с человеком, жаль, рядом со Зверем они плавились, словно масло на раскалённой сковороде. 

— Остальные целы? — спросил Звездочёт.

— Да, — ответила за всех Жрица. — Снайпер… он…

— Плох, — бесстрастно проговорила Доктор. — Сон превратится в мучение и каждое утро придётся вытирать гной из пустой глазницы. Зверь знал, куда бить, чтобы заставить сильнее мучиться.

— Чудовище, — тяжело вздохнула Жрица, устало оседая на пол. Она больше физически не могла стоять. — Бедный, бедный Снайпер.

Звездочёт, до этого смотревший на свой револьвер, перевёл взгляд на своих людей. Их было семеро. Семь сильнейших с Земли и Сирисо, разношёрстные и несговорчивые, работающие в команде по приказу Звездочёта. Усталые, измождённые, опустошённые и раненные, они загнали монстра в угол и медленно выжимали из него все силы, пока пуля Звездочёта не попала в его туловище. И им удалось. Зверь, тысячелетиями уничтожавший Авиш, отправляющий своих мерзких тварей на Землю и Сирисо, мёртв, а его древний труп в одно мгновение остыл и окаменел.

Почему же Звездочёт не чувствовал торжества?

— Звездочёт, — Жрица, дрожа всем телом от усталости, подняла на него взгляд. Она была кроткой и нежной землянкой, что совсем не вязалось с её могуществом. — Не бери в голову то, что сказал Он. Он явно блефовал и запугивал тебя.

— Кто знает, — Звездочёт пожал плечами. — Мы ведь не изучили какими силами он обладал, — он одарил её натянутой улыбкой. — Не нужно беспокоиться. Я всё равно не собираюсь заводить детей.

— Со смертью Зверя мы получили возможность спуститься глубже в Авиш, в древнее подземное царство Драриры, — с непривычным воодушевлением в голосе проговорила Доктор. Ей было плевать на чувства Звездочёта, она не обладала чуткостью Жрицы и эмоциональностью Кобры. — Позволь мне…

— Доктор, — оборвал её Тень. Не сдержавшись, он подошёл и сжал её ладонь, будто надеясь, что это её остановит. — Это слишком опасно.

— Глупости, — она отдёрнула руку. Чувства Тени не достигали её ледяного сердца. — Мы уже столкнулись с самым страшным. На нижних уровнях нет признаком жизни. Единственное, что помешает нам в исследованиях — темнота.

Никто не мог ни возразить ей, ни согласиться с её предположениями. Авиш некогда был невероятно развитым миром, с сетью примитивных орбитальных спутников, на которых сохранились образцы древней флоры, и обширными тоннелями, ведущими к центру планеты, в которых, по предположениям, хранилось что-то невероятно ценное, что-то, что древние люди называли инфлекто. Догадок на этот счёт было множество, кто-то думал, что в ядре ждало своего часа оружие массового уничтожения, кто-то полагал, что Авиш прячет в своих недрах древние знания, кто-то заявлял, что в самый центр планеты спустились древние люди, и их потомки до сих пор существуют там, не видя света дня. Люди бредили инфлекто, произносили это загадочное слово с трепетом одержимых. Сам Авиш был окутан тайнами, и одну из них сегодня удалось разрешить, расколоть ей череп на две равные части и увидеть её хладный труп.

— Доктор, даже если ты отправишься на нижние уровни, то точно не одна. — Твёрдо проговорил Звездочёт. — Я подготовлю группу…

— Это займёт слишком много времени, — холодно заметила она.

— Это необходимо. В противном случае это будет самоубийством.

Доктор не ответила. Она была собранной и бесстрастной женщиной, не позволяющей эмоциям брать верх над собой. Даже сейчас, получив отказ, она не оспаривала решение Звездочёта и никак не проявляла недовольство. Её бешенство выдавала только натянутая верхняя губа.

— К тому же, нижний уровень ещё требует изучения, — Звездочёт постарался, чтобы его улыбка выглядела как можно непринуждённее. — Ребят… мы же победили Его. Мы шли к этому долгие годы. Давайте хотя бы отметим это?

Кобра невесело улыбнулась, наконец-то дрожащей рукой убрав пистолет в кобуру. Финальное сражение далось ей нелегко, даже под маской она выглядела измождённой, с серыми мешками под глазами. Её рана зажила под воздействием силы, но она всё ещё держалась за живот, будто боясь, что фантом, если не обращать на него внимания, вновь вспыхнет, закровоточит и отдастся болью во всём теле. Кто на самом деле победил в этой кровопролитной войне? Семеро сильнейших людей, потерявшие на пути к победе сотни своих друзей, родных, близких, или одна сверхъестественная тварь, которой терять было абсолютно нечего, и которая оставила после себя жуткое пророчество? Было ли им что праздновать?

— Я с ног валюсь, — устало проговорил Тень. — Доктор, ты пойдёшь?..

— Нет, — отрезала она. — Ненавижу вечеринки.

Тень устало улыбнулся, глядя на неё. Он появился в его рядах раньше Доктора и после встречи с ней стал необъяснимым образом меняться. Будучи обычно угрюмым и неприветливым, он стал чаще улыбаться, пытался разговорить нелюдимую девушку и даже однажды подарил ей цветы, с которыми она не знала что делать: на Сирисо цветов не дарят, они здесь не растут. С каждым днём Тень всё больше терял голову и всё чаще смотрел на Доктора взглядом верного, преданного щенка. Тем же взглядом Жрица смотрела на Снайпера.

— Ваша жена будет очень недовольна вами, мистер Звездочёт, — кашлянул в раскрытую ладонь Валет.

— Алери, — вздрогнул Звездочёт. — Нужно сообщить ей…

Он коснулся пальцами виска, активируя ДНК-роботов, не зная, что скажет своей жене в первую очередь: что он одолел Зверя, или что они ни в коем случае не должны заводить детей, даже искусственным путём. Алери хотела детей. В таком технологически развитом мире, как Сирисо, она, наверное, была единственной, кто ненавидела частичную роботизацию человечества и панически боялась андроидов-нянь. Она вышла на связь практически сразу же, и её обеспокоенный голос зазвучал в голове Звездочёта.

— Герберт? Герберт, где ты? С тобой всё хорошо?

— Он уничтожен, — он закрыл глаза, представляя лицо своей жены.

— Какое счастье, — он слышал в её голосе слёзы. — Теперь мы можем увидеться? Я так беспокоилась, Герберт.

Алери пришлось три месяца жить вдали от супруга под надёжной охраной доверенных лиц. Звездочёт знал, с кем воюет, он хорошо изучил Зверя, его тактику боя и импульсивный характер. Он знал, что это чудовище в первую очередь уничтожает слабых, убивает близких людей своих врагов, доводя даже самых стойких людей до глубокого отчаяния.

— Конечно, — ответил он. — Алери, нам нужно кое-что обсудить…

— Именно поэтому я и хочу тебя видеть, Герберт! — в нетерпении перебила его она. — Герберт, я беременна!

Его сердце на мгновение остановилось.

— Как давно, Алери? — спросил он безжизненным голосом.

— Уже пять месяцев, дорогой, — он слышал улыбку в её голосе, чувствовал её счастье, но не мог ответить ей тем же. — И сегодня машины просканировали меня. У нас будут близнецы!

Звездочёт шумно рухнул на колени, чувствуя, какой внезапно тяжёлой стала его голова. Раны, нанесённые Зверем в бою, все незаживающие ожоги и язвы дали о себе знать, одновременно отозвавшись тупой болью во всём теле. Его глаза закатились, с губ сорвался тяжёлый вздох и, теряя сознание, он всё ещё слышал обеспокоенный голос своей жены.


	2. Никс

Вдох. Глубокая затяжка.

Едкий дым проникал в лёгкие, обжигал полость рта, оседал на гортани и оставлял горечь и жжение на кончике языка. Отцовские сигареты. Она всегда их курила, когда ей хотелось кричать, но никто не хотел и не мог её услышать. Три года назад, когда её мир рухнул, у неё было двадцать пачек горьких, крепких, мужских сигарет. Сейчас у неё осталось всего девять штук.

— Видишь, пап? — она подняла взгляд на алое закатное небо, по которому лениво плыли редкие облака. — Я больше не кашляю, куря твои сигареты. Я молодец, да?

Её тихие слова развеял и похоронил в пустоте слабый ветер. Сжав губами сигарету, она вновь затянулась, позволяя тяжёлым слезам пролиться и упасть на каменное ограждение. Как же она это ненавидела. Ненавидела чувствовать себя такой слабой и беспомощной, ненавидела, когда эмоции брали над ней верх и кому-то приходилось быть их свидетелем. Лучше быть одной. Лучше не видеть в чужих глазах эту чёртову наигранную жалость. Лучше сбежать, спрятаться от всех, дать эмоциям выход, позволить боли в глубине сердца сгнить и как следует разъесть его мягкие ткани. А потом вернуться к людям. Вернуться и делать вид, что всё в порядке, что проблем не существует, что она вполне счастлива.

Докурив сигарету до фильтра, она выбросила окурок с крыши. Секунду, лишь одну секунду она надеялась, что он запутается в чьих-то пышных волосах, и они вспыхнут, наполняя осенний воздух криками и запахом палёных волос. Всего секунду. Окурок погас, упав на пыльный асфальт, никому не причинив вреда. Такой же маленький, жалкий и перегоревший, как и Никс Луана Макграт.

Никс утёрла слёзы. Теперь ей стало действительно легче. Теперь у неё появились силы, чтобы осуществить задуманное. Уже завтра это небо, эта крыша и даже сброшенный с этого места окурок превратятся в очередное воспоминание о счастливом прошлом, которого никогда не вернуть. Её ждёт новая жизнь, новый дом и новая любовь мамы… спустя всего три года после смерти папы.

Никс сбросила тяжёлый рюкзак на бетонную крышу. Жестяные баллончики с краской громко звякнули, ударившись друг о друга. Раньше ей никогда не приходилось рисовать в таких условиях, когда ветер может разбрызгать краску, когда нельзя было смешать цвета или использовать палитру. Никс было страшно использовать новый материал, как и любому художнику, который боится неосторожным движением испортить картину.

— Ладно, Макграт, — Никс глубоко вздохнула, сжав и разжав бледные, пахнущие табаком пальцы. — Последний арт в Сейлеме, штат Орегон. Сделай его таким, чтоб тебя помнили.

Она выбрала баллончик с красной краской и как следует его встряхнула, чтобы не оставить неаккуратных брызг. Никс не знала, как правильно рисовать граффити, она вообще редко делала что-либо правильно с первого раза. Лишь совершив тысячу ошибок, она придёт к простому и верному пути, на который её натолкнёт более опытный и знающий человек. И именно в такие моменты Никс, как это было всю её жизнь, почувствует себя тупиковой веткой человеческой эволюции. Единственное, до чего она додумалась — это натянуть на нос воротник толстовки, чтобы не вдыхать краску.

Она перестала видеть. Вернее, ничего не видела дальше своего огромного полотна и оставленных длинных, ведущих в никуда дорожек цвета. Когда она рисовала, время исчезало, растворялось в красках, мазках, штрихах и оседало тонкими слоями на холсте. Никс могла сидеть часами в мастерской отца в подвале, просматривая его старые работы, черновики, зарисовки. В каждом аккуратном мазке, в каждой линии Никс чувствовала часть души Джеральда Макграта, и каждый раз глядя на старые работы, замечая новые детали, она чувствовала, что папа рядом, что вновь открывает перед ней новый яркий мир, выдёргивая из серых клякс реальной жизни.

Вытерев пот со лба, она тяжело плюхнулась на пыльную крышу. Баллон белой краски выскользнул из её напряжённой руки и укатился к бетонному ограждению. Неплохая точка в её новой работе. Никс подняла взгляд на получившееся граффити. Ангел, расправивший крылья, раскрывший ладони, смело делающий шаг навстречу ясному небу. Он был белым, с глубокими чёрными теням на лице и теле, его правое крыло отбрасывало длинную сине-зелёную тень, его левое — красно-золотистую, и на его высоком лбу едва заметно проглядывали заметные только для Никс рога. Самым удачным в своей работе Никс считала глаза ангела — бледно-голубые, практически белые, сверкающие то ли святостью, то ли бешенством.

— Прощай, Сейлем, — Никс грустно улыбнулась, сдувая красные волосы, упавшие на лицо. — Никогда… никогда больше не возвращайся в мою жизнь.

Как бы Никс ни любила этот город, он отнял у неё дорогого ей человека и способен отнять и второго. Конечно, она осознавала, что обыкновенный город в буквальном смысле не способен никого убить, понимала, что папа умер от сердечного приступа в сорок шесть лет, почти как и его отец, и, скорее всего, Никс умрёт точно так же. И всё же в Сейлеме прошла вся её недолгая жизнь, все долгие и в то же время невероятно короткие почти семнадцать лет. Здесь прошло её беззаботное детство, здесь были её друзья, которые быстро отвернулись от неё, стоило Никс замкнуться в себе три года назад, и здесь случилось самое страшное. Никс понимала, что она одна, что некому её защитить, и что, несмотря на попытки матери встряхнуть её, жить ей совершенно не хочется. Она покрасила волосы в красный цвет, она начала курить, проколола нижнюю губу и, казалось, стала чувствовать себя немного легче от небольших попыток саморазрушения. На большее у неё не хватало духу. Все рисунки были для неё маленькой смертью, крохотным следом в жизни, доказательством того, что она, Никс Луана Макграт когда-то существовала.

Она неуклюже поднялась, отряхивая драные джинсы. Бросив последний взгляд на нарисованного ангела, она заметила, как он несовершенен, как плоско и неуклюже нарисованы его крылья, как смазано его лицо. И всё же, она его сфотографировала, а потом и себя на его фоне, стараясь сделать так, чтобы его плоские крылья вздымались вверх от её длинной тени. Собрав укатившиеся баллоны краски, Никс сунула их в рюкзак. Полиция не приехала, да и вряд ли кто-то задирает голову так высоко вверх, чтобы увидеть невысокое красное пятно, маячащее на крыше четвёртого этажа. Никто не увидит её ангела. Разве что те, кого одиночество и тоска загонят на невысокую крышу, те, кто прольёт здесь новые слёзы и будет любоваться кровавым закатом. Тогда ангел расправит для них крылья, ангел по имени…

— …Инфлекто.

Имя сорвалось с её губ, и Никс почувствовала, как от него повеяло холодом. Солнце лениво зашло за горизонт и Сейлем окутали прозрачные сине-фиолетовые сумерки. Никс накинула рюкзак на плечи и бросила прощальный взгляд на ангела. Среди сумеречных теней он выглядел более уместно, чем в свете алого солнца.

Никс спустилась с крыши по пожарной лестнице, медленно, еле волоча ноги, вернулась домой, где её ждали стерильные комнаты, в которых уже не было личных вещей. Чемоданы с одеждой загружены в багажник маминой машины, там же были все работы папы, техника, предметы быта и прочее, что собирало пыль, но казалось жизненно необходимым. Дом, который она любила, и в котором росла, будет продан, и в его стенах будет жить другая семья. Никс чувствовала ком в горле от одной этой мысли.

Мама сидела за обеденным столом, что-то скучающе просматривая в ноутбуке. Её длинные светлые волосы в бледном свете экрана были похожи на невестину фату. А что? Она достаточно молода, чтобы повторно вступить в брак. Ей всего тридцать шесть лет. Морщины ещё не избороздили её интеллигентное лицо, у неё полные губы, высокие скулы, прямой нос и спокойные тёмно-синие глаза, недоверчиво смотрящие на мир из-под хмурых бровей. Родственники говорили, что Никс очень похожа на маму, во что она ни капли не верила. Никс не могла быть такой обаятельной.

Она закрыла дверь, и мама с ног до головы обдала её вдумчивым взглядом.

— Уже поздно, — без злобы, спокойно проговорила она. — Ты попрощалась с одноклассниками, с друзьями?

— Нет, — Никс бросила на пол тяжёлый рюкзак и прошла в гостиную. — Не хочу.

— У тебя вся одежда в краске, — она едва заметно улыбнулась. — Покажешь мне свою новую работу?

— Нет, — Никс опустила взгляд на свою заляпанную чёрной краской ладонь. — Вышло паршиво.

Мама не стала донимать её с расспросами, видя, какое у Никс мрачное настроение. У входа она оставила кроссовки и только сейчас заметила, что они тоже заляпаны краской.

— Бросим грязную одежду в стирку в доме Ральфа, хорошо? — осторожно начала она.

— Ага.

— Никс, — подойдя, мама протянула руку к её лицу и убрала прядь красных волос за ухо. Никс почувствовала, как её глаза жжёт от слёз от этого нежного жеста. — Это просто переезд. Новый этап в жизни. Разве тебе неинтересно встретиться с новыми людьми, пожить на новом месте?..

По её лицу Джанет поняла, что дочь не в восторге от этой затеи.

— Никс, — она опустила руки на её плечи. — Я понимаю, ты ненавидишь меня. И, пожалуй, я бы тоже ненавидела мать за повторный брак, если бы у неё был первый и если бы она не бросила меня в аэропорту Сейлема.

Никс подняла на неё взгляд. О семье мама говорила редко и неохотно.

— Наверное, её безразличие и сделало меня такой равнодушной по отношению к жизни, — Джанет качнула головой в сторону обеденного стола. — Позволишь пригласить тебя на ужин?

— Если… продолжишь, — Никс моргнула и потёрла воспалённые глаза. — Я… не хочу сегодня слышать тишину в нашем доме.

— Конечно, — улыбнувшись, мама опустила ладонь ей между лопаток. — А ты покажешь мне свой новый рисунок?

— Ни в жизнь.

— О, не будь такой врединой, Никс, — Джанет грустно вздохнула.

Их ужин состоял из толстого, хорошо прожаренного стейка и спагетти с острым соусом. Из макарон Джанет любила выкладывать кружок, в центр которого добавляла яичный желток. Никс не чувствовала голода до этого самого момента. Стоило ей учуять аромат жаренного мяса, как желудок тут же громко заурчал, требуя пищи.

— Между прочим, у Ральфа есть сын, — мама игриво улыбнулась. — Он старше тебя на месяц и, между прочим, довольно симпатичный мальчик. Ты ведь не будешь с ним вредничать?

— Если он не даст мне повода.

— Он мог бы помочь тебе в учёбе. Между прочим, у него средний балл «А» и…

— Мам. Твоя семья…

По лицу Джанет пробежала тень. Никс смотрела ей в глаза — единственные глаза, в которые она могла смотреть и не отводить взгляд, — и понимала, что впервые видит маму по-настоящему злой. Ко всем выходкам Никс она относилась с терпением и пониманием и никогда, по-настоящему никогда, не срывала на ней свою злость.

— Я не знаю отца, — спокойно, твёрдым, как сталь, голосом, начала Джанет. — И не желаю знать. Мать любила быть в центре внимания, любила чувствовать свою власть над мужчинами, а они любили, когда женщина сверху, — она сжала губы в линию. — Полагаю, ты уже достаточно взрослая для подобных откровенностей.

— Мне не пять лет.

— У твоей бабки было много любовников, — Джанет скосила взгляд в сторону, скрестив руки на груди. — Чёрные, белые, азиаты, индийцы, индейцы, богатые, бедные, женатые, холостые… Их было много, и всё тут. Но из детей появилась только я. Мы жили в трейлере, скитались по мотелям, по её любимым ночным клубам. Когда мне было семь, всё изменилось. Мать полгода называла меня ведьмой, а потом решила избавиться.

— Что же ты сделала?

— Колдовала, как и положено любой ведьме, — она игриво улыбнулась. — И всё же… повзрослев, я тоже захотела ребёнка. Девочку, которая будет расти с папой, у которой будет всё то, чего не было у меня, у которой будет свой постоянный дом, сытая жизнь, учёба, друзья. И, конечно же, моя красота.

Никс угрюмо опустила взгляд, ковыряя вилкой в тарелке.

— Ты очень симпатичная, Никс. Я была бы счастлива, если бы ты позволила своему сводному брату увидеть это.

— Ты не закончила.

— А есть ли смысл продолжать? Детский приют, в котором я упорно училась, компания странных друзей…

— В каком смысле странных?

— Они были слегка безумны, — Джанет улыбнулась. — Любили скорость, драки и обожали крепкую выпивку. И все, как один, жили одним днём. Мы не боялись смерти, мы страшно боялись жить со знанием, что в мире есть чудовища пострашнее нас, семёрки взбесившихся бунтарей. Однажды самый жестокий из всех монстров всё-таки исчез…

Она замолчала, сжав губы в тонкую линию.

— Мам? — осторожно начала Никс. — Ты ведь… можешь спокойно называть вещи своими именами. Вы… убили кого-то?

Джанет удивлённо вскинула брови, глядя на неё.

— Ну что ты… мы боролись с опасным преступником, даже победили его, а в итоге… остались побеждёнными, и наши страхи никуда не исчезли.

— Преступника? Неужели вы ни капельки его не боялись?

— Мы были в ужасе, — Джанет подняла ладонь к потолку, через неё глядя на свет лампы. — Ему было плевать, убивает он или оставляет в живых. Важно было пламя. Огонь, уничтожающий даже самых сильных людей. Его нет уже двадцать один год, а мне до сих пор в кошмарах мерещится запах сожжённых тел…

Никс побледнела. Опустив взгляд на лежащий в тарелке остывший стейк, она почувствовала дурноту. Неужели маме в самом деле довелось пережить столько несчастий? Сначала мать-нимфоманка, потом свихнувшийся преступник, сжигающий людей заживо, смерть мужа и дочь с суицидальным психозом. Никс опустила взгляд на свои перепачканные руки. Разве была она вправе обижаться на маму за то, что она хочет обыкновенного человеческого счастья? Разве вправе она лишать её нормальной жизни только потому что замкнулась в себе и обижена на весь мир за смерть папы?

— Я… не рассказывала, потому что не хочу, чтобы моя история тебя к чему-то обязывала, — Джанет перевела на дочь печальный взгляд. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты была несчастлива. Со своей жизнью, Никс, ты вольна поступать так, как считаешь нужным. И я надеюсь, ты посчитаешь нужным закрутить роман со своим сводным братом.

— Ма-ам, — буркнула Никс.

— Ладно, поступай, как знаешь, — Джанет вновь спокойно улыбнулась, взяв вилку и подцепив остывший кусочек стейка. — Хоть мексиканца домой приведи — и слова не скажу.

Никс поковыряла вилкой в тарелке и заставила себя проглотить немного макарон, обмакнув их в яичный желток. Она хотела задать ещё один вопрос, но понимала, что не может этого сделать. Ей хотелось больше знать об убийце. Кто он, где он, каковы его мотивы и как сильно он испортил жизнь маме. Никс не хотела ему мстить, не собиралась вытаскивать из тюрьмы этого ублюдка, чтобы нашпиговать его тело пулями — нет. Ей хотелось получше узнать того, кого она уже ненавидит.

— Его зовут Зверь.

Джанет произнесла это тихо, без эмоций, и это имя отозвалось болезненным ударом в сердце Никс.


End file.
